


Taken by sleep

by josh_u_r_dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh_u_r_dun/pseuds/josh_u_r_dun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I stood at the bench with empty boxes around me. I shakily put the last three pills into my mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken by sleep

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!  
> If you are easily triggered please read carefully (or not at all)
> 
> i haven't proof read as some of you may have guessed i don't like it so i don't do it
> 
> I wrote this for some of my internet frens (who may or may not read it ) you know who you are
> 
> Should i write another chapter?

I reached over gently touching Tyler, making sure he was still asleep. I slowly pushed the blankets to the side, careful not to wake him. I looked back over to him seeing him stir slightly  
“Come back to bed, Josh,” he sat up leaning on his arm.  
“Yeah I’ll be back in a minute; I’m just getting a drink,” my voice shook slightly.  
He mumbled something but I was not quite sure what he said. I nodded not quite trusting my voice.

I quietly walked into the kitchen trying not to make too much noise as I looked for a clean cup. After about five minutes of searching I found something; not a cup, but something. It was a small brown tube, and there was a small sticky strip, like Tyler had taken off the label. I started to dig around in the higher shelves. 

I stood at the bench with empty boxes around me. I shakily put the last three mystery pills into my mouth before I stumbled back into the bedroom. I climbed into bed, pressing my body against Tyler’s; who was now asleep. I buried my face into his neck.  
“Hey, Josh, what’s wrong?” he wasn’t as asleep as I thought he was. Frick.  
“Nothing,” I wasn’t lying, I just didn’t mention that this could be the last convocation we ever had.  
Again he said something not quite loud enough for me to hear.  
“I love you, Tyler.”  
“I love you too, Josh,” he mumbled nearly asleep again.  
I rolled over so I was no longer facing him.  
“And I always will,” the words barely leaving my lips before I was pulled into an everlasting sleep.


End file.
